Chop Chop vs Aegislash
Description Pokemon vs Skylanders! Two ghostly gilbrands clash blades and shields! Which spooky swordsman will die... again? Introduction Wiz: '''Throughout medieval times, honorable knights carried a sword and shield as their choice of weapons. '''Boomstick: Some even use them after death! Like Chop Chop, the skeletal Skylander. Wiz: '''And Aegislash, the royal sword Pokemon. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: '''And it's our job to analyze-- '''Boomstick: They're weapons, armor, and skulls! Wiz: '''Wh... What? '''Boomstick: It was a pun... 'cuz... one's a living sword... and the other's... a skull... with armor... Wiz: '''... to find out who'd win a Death Battle... '''Boomstick: It sounded cooler in my head... Wiz: '''Shut up. Chop Chop (Cue Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure theme remix) Wiz: In the world of Skylanders there was a great empire known as the Arkeyans that built many machines and had many warriors. One of witch being Chop Chop. Boomstick: It's LITERALLY a skeleton with armor and a sword. Man, and I thought black and white had lazy designs. Wiz: *AHEM! Chop Chop was a warrior made from the elements of Technology, Magic, and of course, Undead. Boomstick: But before he could do very much fighting, a war broke out between Arkeyans and the Giants. Wiz: The giants won, ending Chop Chop's career before it began. Boomstick: But, Chop Chop and the rest of the Arkeyan machines survived. And after being fed up with doing nothing for god knows how long, he went to the surface and... (Cue Megalovania) Boomstick: What? (Audio Scratch) Boomstick: NO NO NO NO NO! NOT LIKE THAT! (Cue Hood Sickle Theme) Wiz: ...He found another "last of their kind" in the form of Eon. Boomstick: Chop Chop soon put his sword in shield to use protecting Skylands, fighting villains like Kaos, the Doom Raiders, and even other Arkeyans. Damn. Fighting the very people you where built to work for. Just damn. Chop Chop: Bring on the next victim! Wiz: Chop Chop has many abilities. His sword and shield do what you think they would do, but he can upgrade them for better effects. Boomstick: He can give his shield spikes and if it absorbs enough damage, even make it fire a freaking LASER! Wiz: Chop Chop's sword can also turn larger then HE is, and while useless in a one-on-one situation, he can also absorb the soul of anybody he puts down with his blade to gain health. Boomstick: Then, he has his Bone bramble, in witch he stabs his sword into the ground causing spiked bones to stab out of the ground! Wiz: Then there are his two Wow-Pows. He can dash with a shield bash with impressive speed and turn his shield into a second sword for more offence. Chop Chop is also strong enough to have become one of Eon's most Elite Skylanders, allowing him to increase his stats by a large margin. Chop Chop is easily one of the best swordsmen in the Skylands. Boomstick: Or sword... Skeleton? Chop Chop: Slice and Dice! Aegislash (Cue: Pokemon X&Y overworld theme) Wiz: In the world of Pokemon there are many legends. Boomstick: One in kalos says that a pokemon with the abilaty to control others can detect leadership skills and declare someone as a king. Who is this pokemon you ask? It's......... A GIANT F***ING SWORD AND SHIELD! Wiz: Aegislash, the royal sword pokemon floating at five foot seven and 116.8 pounds, is- Boomstick: -REEEEEEALY overpowered. Honestly, this guy is called the UBER SWORD! Wiz: Boomstick, smogon is non-canon and isn't even the official metagame. Boomstick: So? Wiz: That means that it's official nickname wouldn't be "Uber Sword" Boomstick: Why should I care?!?! Wiz: Boomstick, gah. Forget it. So, Aegislash gets many, well, slashing attacks. Boomstick: These include Slash and Night Slash, powerful slashing attacks that have a higher chance for a critical hit; Fury cutter, witch does more damage the more times in a row it's used. There's also Sacred Sword, a strike that ignores defence buffs. Wiz: Aegislash also has some more, unconventional, sword techniques. Like Iron Head, attacking you with it's metal hilt and Head Smash, an even stronger blow that gives Aegislash recoil damage. There's also the lightning quick Shadow Sneak, where Aegislash uses it's own shadow to attack you. And there's Aerial ace, witch will never miss. Boomstick: Then Aegislash has the lame attacks that never hurt you. Power Trick, witch splits it's power evenly with the foe, Swords Dance, Automize and Iron Defence to double attack, speed and defence respectively. Wiz: Automize also makes Aegislash lighter. Then there's King's shield. It protects Aegislash from any attacking move, and if said move makes contact, halves the foe's attack. Aegislash is also sharp enough to effortlessly cut through trees. Boomstick: King's shield also activates Stance Change, witch changes it to the unbreakable wall that is it's Shield Forme, and then there's the more awesome part, when it attacks, it turns to it's Sword Forme, a glass cannon. Wiz: But, this sword is not without its weaknesses. Ground moves, Fire Moves, and other Ghost Moves deal twice the damage. Boomstick: But even then, this uber sword is not to be messed with. Pokedex: Aegislash, the Royal Sword Pokemon and evolved form of Doublade. Stories say Aegislash can detect the natural qualities of leadership, recognizing a true king. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE DEATH BATTLE!! A Florges and an Aegislash where fighting over territory. Chop Chop was walking by and saw the Florges about to get hit by a slash attack and Chop Chop blocked it with his shield. The Agislash then used shadow sneak and fainted the Florges, then floated over Chop Chop and knocked the fairy type away with an Iron Head. Chop Chop: Bones to Battle! '''FIGHT!!! (Cue Battle! Successor Korrina) Chop Chop slashes at Aegislash three times but Aegislash dodges the attack and attacks with a Slash and then a Night Slash. Chop Chop gets hit once but blocks the Night Slash with a shield. Chop Chop backflips away from the uber sword and uses a bone bramble. Aegislash tossed it's shield into the air, it catching on it's blade and then the blade putting it's cloths for arms behind it's back and it's hexigonal King's Shield appeared and blacked the attack before it stabbed into the uber sword. Aegislash then grabs the shield and turned back into it's sword forme and used night slash, witch Chop Chop blocked with his sword, it starting to have a purple fog appear around it, the camera zooming in on it's shield with a spike coming out. Chop Chop: Bow to my sword! Chop Chop knocks back the uber sword and then stands over it on the ground. Chop Chop : My strength is ever-growing! Suddenly, Aegislash's shadow moved away from it. Chop Chop looked behind him and saw a shadowy Aegislash, witch slashed him, knocking him away. Aegislash got back up and used Sword Dance, raising it's attack. Chop Chop's sword became the Arkeyan Vorpal Blade and his shield gained even MORE spikes. (Cue Against Kaos) The two undead gilbrands charged towards one another and Chop Chop slashed twice just before reaching Aegislash and then spun like a curtain elf boy, catching the sword and shield off guard and hitting it once before it could back away. Aeigislash then used Shadow Sneak, but Chop Chop jumped forward just before the shadow hit him, but then he noticed somthing. He was right in front of Aegislash. Aegislash used fury cutter, but Chop Chop blocked the attack with his shield. Aegislash attacked a few more times and the attack became so fierce that it forced Chop Chop to stop guarding and he was knocked away. When Chop Chop landed he noticed his shadow wasn't quite right. A ! appeared above his head and Shadow Sneak knocked him into the air and Aegislash was above Chop Chop and prepared a Sacred Sword attack, the blade part of it's body glowing. Chop Chop was fed up. He upgraded his shield to it's maximum level and blocked the blow at just the right moment, and while falling he unleashed the stored energy. The giant purple beam seemingly disintigraded Aegislash, and Chop Chop landed on his feet. (Music Stops) Chop Chop: Another foe fractured! (Cue Pokemon Red and Blue theme Orcastral) Aegislash had used King's Shield and hovered to the ground, using Swords dance, Iron Defense and automize at the same time. Chop Chop: For my master! Chop Chop started glowing, turning into an Eon's Elite. (Cue Wally's Theme Remix) Aegislash turns back into blade forme and uses night slash, slash, sacred sword, shadow sneak, aerial ace, three fury cutters and then floats back and charges with Iron Head. Chop Chop seems to be unfaced. Aegislash attempts to use Shadow Sneak, but before he could react he gets bashed by Chop Chop's shield and is stunned. Chop Chop then charges up power and turns his shield into a second sword and dashes at Aegislash. Aegislash tries to use king's shield, but his shield is knocked away. Aegislash then quickly backs up and uses Head Smash. The attacks collide and Chop Chop knocks Aegislash away and runs at him, slashing him as the camera goes into slow motion. Chop Chop: Bring on the next victim! Chop Chop sliced the royal blade pokemon in half, it's metal remains making a clang sound as they hit the ground. (Music Stops) Chop Chop: Does my power please you? Results (Cue Tae Kwon Crow theme) Boomstick: WHYYYYYYY! Wiz: This battle was INSANELY close. The two gilbrands are optional characters, while they can beat the strongest of their universes, they can also lose to the weakest. So non-player history is the only skill level that is relevant. Boomstick: Aegislash is a wild animal while Chop Chop was a trained warrior. Wiz: And, Eon's Elite was simply to durable for any of Aegislash's attacks to pierce through it and too powerful for King's Shield to make a big enough difference. Boomstick: And before you say "Boomstick, Aegislash could just set up in Shield Forme until he was unstoppable" and the thing is, once again, WILD ANIMAL. Wiz: Wild Pokemon are confused by basic type machups at times, so it's unlikely that Aegislash would know the Metagame's strategies. Boomstick: Looks like Aegislash just needed to get a grip and keep itself together. Wiz: The winner is Chop Chop Next Time Category:'Nintendo vs. Skylanders' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:The Smashor Category:Undead themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016